


Broken Chains

by Sweets_Thief



Series: Kylux Oneshots [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sith Code, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Hux has been harbouring a secret. When it's revealed Kylo has a lot of decisions to make.





	Broken Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> this was written for the amazing  Solohux seriously you guys should go and check out her work she is so good!
> 
> She requested something based of secret Sith Knight Hux, and Kylo finding out through Snoke and this was born. I know she's into the idea of Hux as Palpatine's grandson so I ran with that!!
> 
> Hope this is what you were looking for Lottie!!

 

 

Hux was taking a strangely long time to get ready considering the few things he had to do, Kylo thought as he waited impatiently outside Hux’s rooms, arms crossed and one foot tapping against the floor. Even if it was the early hours of the morning, Hux merely needed to get dressed and tame his hair, it didn’t take this long, Kylo was sure of it. Finally, the General emerged, perfectly dressed and looking decidedly unimpressed at the hour. He was messing with his eyes as if tired, and Kylo couldn’t help but smirk, drawing Hux close and placing a kiss over each eye.

“Tired, General?” He mumbled against Hux’s skin.

Hux pushed him away, “Not in public, Ren. But to answer your question, not everyone is good at getting ready on such short notice at such ridiculous hours of the morning.” He snapped, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Snoke had called an impromptu meeting and Hux had been rudely awoken by Kylo shaking him. The General had grumbled about the time, and had waited in bed as long as he could while Kylo got dressed and ready to go. When Kylo had eventually left the room to give him the space he usually craved when getting dressed in the morning Hux had dragged himself out of bed into the ‘fresher, straightened his hair, dressed and brushed his teeth for good measure. Now he was trudging the hallways of the Finalizer towards the assigned meeting room with Snoke, tired and a little crabby. To any outsider, it would have seemed the two were walking in the silent animosity they were known for, but Kylo and Hux both knew different. While they still didn’t always see eye to eye, their relationship had developed a lot since they had first met each other, and they had moved on from their initial feelings of hatred. Hux had hazarded a guess that they were in love with each other, and since neither were particularly well versed in that field, they had accepted that as the conclusion and now every so often passed words of love back and forth.

But to the public on the ship, they were enemies. It had been a unanimous decision between them to keep their relationship secret, although the gossips around the Finalizer had already guessed at it. Hux found himself considering all angles of his relationship with Kylo to distract him from the trepidation he felt at being summoned before Snoke at such an odd time.

Starkiller Base had been a failure in the Supreme Leader’s eyes. For all that it had destroyed Hosnian Prime and sent a huge shockwave through not just the Republic but the entire Galaxy, it had still been destroyed. One small technicality, a design flaw that Snoke had assumed Hux was better than doing, had brought down the greatest weapon in the Galaxy. Hux had already been punished for this slip up, as had Kylo, but he had a feeling Snoke was planning something else as they entered the long corridor that led to the meeting room and even small, sweet thoughts of Kylo couldn’t chase it away.

“Did the Supreme Leader tell you what he wanted?” Hux asked to break the silence, hiding a yawn quickly behind his hand.

Kylo wasn’t as quick to hide the fond smile that followed the action, still getting used to walking around with his expressions on show since his helmet had been destroyed.  
“No,” He replied, “He just called for me in my sleep. I couldn’t even tell his emotions from his tone, but it seemed important.”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Hux muttered, “It deviates from the norm for Leader Snoke. He’s planning something, or something has gone wrong.”

“But there haven’t been any significant missions against the Resistance that could have gone wrong.” Kylo countered, frowning as they stopped just outside the door to the room.

Hux didn’t say anything else, messing with the edge of his right eye again as if there was something stuck in it. The doors to Snoke’s room slid open silently, prompting them to enter. The meeting room had been thrown together quickly after the loss of their main audience chamber on Starkiller, but it held a very similar look to it. The atmosphere of the room immediately felt off, causing both Kylo and Hux to tense upon entering and falter in their steps.

Something was wrong.

Snoke’s hologram was not present, but the dais upon which he usually appeared was not empty. A gathering of Stormtroopers stood there, blasters held straight up and pointing directly at Hux in a silent warning. Snoke’s presence was suffocating in the room despite not being visible, and Kylo’s hand twitched automatically as if he wanted to go for his lightsaber. He had been refused one after the destruction of his self-made one with Starkiller, Snoke saying he needed to focus on honing his other abilities. Hux had thought it reckless, and Kylo hadn’t questioned it, and now it was obvious why Snoke had not wanted Kylo to carry a weapon.

“Do not move, General.” The lead Stormtrooper said rather monotonously.

Both General and Knight recognised the sound of a man being controlled by the Force, and if possible went even tenser. Hux ignored the warning, walking right up to the spot where he normally stood when conversing with Snoke. Kylo seemed frozen in place.

“What is this?” Hux asked coldly, a glare levelled directly behind the Troopers that Kylo couldn’t see from his angle.

“Exactly what it looks like, General. You are not to move, or these Troopers will open fire upon you.”

Snoke’s voice suddenly echoed around the room in answer to Hux’s question and Kylo jumped, glancing around frantically to find his master, expecting a hologram to appear behind the Troopers. He thought his heart was going to stop when the figure of Snoke himself appeared within the ranks, walking with measured steps to stop right in front of Hux. The Troopers adjusted their positions and blasters to make sure they wouldn’t hit the Supreme Leader if they needed to open fire.

Hux didn’t flinch despite being face to face with Snoke for the first time. He had never been afraid of the Supreme Leader and it wasn’t about to change now there was a physical threat in front of him. Kylo made to walk to Hux’s side, to face Snoke alongside the General, but his master raised his hand to indicate he shouldn’t move and Kylo’s steps faltered again automatically.

“On what charge, Leader Snoke?” Hux asked icily, eyes fixed on Snoke and hands curled into fists at his side.

Snoke didn’t seem too concern by his clear lack of respect, but Kylo’s mouth was opening and closing in shock. He felt as if he should say something to break the tension between the two but words failed him. Hux had never spoke to Snoke like this before, and the implications of what that could mean for him were terrifying to Kylo but he couldn’t move.

“First things first.” Snoke drawled, “You will be detained. And then you will explain yourself to Kylo why I am doing this, General, as I think you know well what is going on here.”

The Troopers moved in straight away as soon as Snoke finished speaking, and the Supreme Leader moved effortlessly through their ranks so he was no longer in the way. Hux fixed the group with an angered glare that Kylo had never seen before. He had always known Hux to school his expressions carefully, and never let his emotions show on his face too much to avoid giving anything away and give the picture of perfect control. To see him like this, almost snarling at the Troopers closing in around him was bizarre and Kylo felt a thrill of fear.

“Or will you choose to reveal yourself before it gets to that point, General?” Snoke added, his tone still low but almost taunting.

Hux took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders and fists as much as he could. He closed his eyes and seemed to Kylo as if he were about to accept his fate.

“No!” He yelled, forcing himself to move forward towards Hux, to shield him if he could from the blaster fire despite the close proximity and number of Troopers. Snoke seemed to be leaning forward to peer around the Troopers to get a good view of what was happening.

A strangled noise brought Kylo to a halt, and an eerie, almost please expression to Hux’s face. Kylo immediately thought it was Hux that had made the noise, that he had somehow been shot and he hadn’t heard the shot, but the ginger haired man kept his feet and his expression didn’t change. It was only when the lead Trooper grabbed his helmet and threw it from his head to clutch at his throat that Kylo realised he was being force choked.

By Hux.

Hux whose left hand was curled slightly to crush the man’s windpipe, a warning of his own.

Kylo’s brain ground to a halt.

Hux was using the Force. He was Force sensitive.

And Snoke knew it.

“Fire at once, fools.” Snoke barked as the Troopers stood and watched their leader scratch his throat bloody trying to get air. “He can’t stop them all!”

“No!”

Kylo’s body moved all at once at that order, the shock of finding out Hux could use the Force dissipating immediately as soon as he processed that Hux was in danger. He rushed forward, reaching into the Force to throw up a barrier around Hux, who was still standing with his eyes closed, perfectly calm. The Troopers fired before Kylo could reach him, and even as he pushed the Force out towards Hux the empty, sickening feeling of Force suppressants hit Kylo and made his knees buckle. Hux gasped as the small, button like suppressants slammed into him and attached to his greatcoat – which he had strange been wearing closed Kylo noticed suddenly – disrupting his connection to the Force and sending him backwards onto the floor. The Lead Trooper collapsed onto his side, barely able to breath but somehow still alive.

“Hux!” Kylo exclaimed, regaining his balance and trying to stumble over to him. With a wave of Snoke’s hand, the Trooper’s turned their guns on Kylo and the man stopped immediately in surprise.

Hux managed to get onto his knees, hands clutching his head. Kylo knew what he was feeling, the completely empty feeling where the Force normally was and considering he hadn’t known Hux was Force sensitive, he had no idea when the last time Hux had been separated from his powers was. And if this was the first time, well, Kylo remembered his first time well, and he hadn’t remained conscious for long.

“Master, what’s going on?!” Kylo demanded, “Will you please explain?! Isn’t Hux being Force sensitive a good thing? He can help us!”

“General Hux has no intention of helping ‘us’, Kylo.” Snoke replied calmly, stalking around the edge of his raised dais until he was once again stood in front of Hux. He didn’t seem to be affected by the suppressants, but he didn’t step down to truly face Hux, so it was evident he was keeping a somewhat safe distance.  
“You were never going to reveal this, were you?” He asked, watching Hux struggle to get control of himself with his connection to the Force broken.

“When the time was right, I was.” Hux coughed, standing on shaky limbs and looking up at Snoke with an expression of pure hatred. “But you decided when that was going to be for me, which was a foolish move for you.” He spat.

Kylo stepped forward again, trying to keep to the edge of the range of the Force suppressants and put himself into what felt like a rather two-sided conversation. “Hux…will you please explain what’s going on?”

“I was going to…tell you Ren.” Hux murmured quietly. He turned his back on them and reached up to his eyes, hands steadier than the rest of his body.

Nobody moved and Kylo could feel each of his heartbeats hammering against his ribs as he watched Hux remove something from his eyes and toss them to the ground. He moved his arms slowly down his coat, glancing at Kylo as he did so.

Kylo felt sick. When Hux had glanced at him he had seen a flash of a familiar yellow.

Hux threw his coat from his shoulders suddenly, and the Force suppressants with them. A lightsaber was suddenly in his hand, red blade illuminating the sickeningly true colour of his eyes. With a few simple sweeps of the saber, his coat was destroyed along with the Force suppressants and it was then that Kylo felt the overwhelming, suffocating feeling of the dark side. Continuing the final swing that destroyed the last of his Force suppressant, Hux sliced down on Snoke himself, cutting off one of his arms with the movement. Snoke cried out in pain, a sound Kylo had never heard from his master before, before falling to his knees. The Trooper’s followed, frozen in place by Hux’s power and cut down one by one.

Kylo ran to Snoke’s side and attempted to see the wound dealt to his Master, but Snoke pushed him away.

“Stop him.” He gasped out, “He will destroy everything that we’ve built.”

Hux stopped and turned, releasing the Trooper he had hold of so he hit the floor with a crunch of his armour. Kylo met his yellow eyes fully for the first time and the sight took his breath away. He had always thought Hux was beautiful, and one his favourite points had been his piercing, green eyes. Illuminated by the burning blade of a lightsaber and the dim lights in the meeting room, Hux looked even better than Kylo could have ever imagined. Fierce, angry, and with a bloodstain on his face from spray when he had broken the lead Trooper’s nose before killing him, the General looked every bit a dark warrior than the clinical and controlled man Kylo had fallen in love with and if possible, he loved Hux even more for it.

“What are you…doing Kylo?” Snoke demanded, clutching the stump of one arm in the other and levelling a glare at his apprentice, “He wants to turn you to the Sith. To become your master in my place! You must kill him!”

“Shut up.” Hux ordered before Kylo could speak. “If you want answers, ask your questions, otherwise be silent and do not spit your baseless accusations at me.”

Kylo glanced at Hux again and found the same warmth, the same love in those yellow eyes even he glared at Snoke. Hux was a Sith Lord…but he was still the same person. He had been lying to Kylo for so long…but he probably had a good reason for it. There were plenty of negatives to the unfolding situation, mostly Snoke’s injury at Hux’s hand, but Kylo couldn’t help but find a corresponding positive that made the situation a lot easier to deal with.

And it was obvious to Kylo why he was able to rationalise this development so easily. The evidence that there was something off about Hux had been there since day one with the General. Hux had made no effort to hide what he thought of the Force, ridiculing it as pathetic magic tricks to manipulate Kylo into believing Hux had the Force sensitivity of a rock. He had never allowed Kylo to undress him fully even during their sexual encounters, had never allowed Kylo to shower with him or even see him get ready in the mornings. While Kylo had assumed Hux was vain and that was why it had taken so long for him to get ready, Hux had really been putting in lenses to disguise the yellow of his eyes, and making sure Kylo never saw any sort of Sith malformity or mark on his body. And Kylo had never questioned it. When their routine of so-called hate sex became more and more like a couples routine, he hadn’t mentioned it because he assumed Hux had some sort of body confidence issue and he hadn’t wanted to destroy what they were building. All this time Hux had been lying and concealing his true self.

The only think Kylo could think was how tiring it must have been.

“This will be…your true test, Kylo.” Snoke ground out, breaking Kylo from his thoughts. Hux was looking at him with a strange expression, and Kylo realised he had been standing there lost in thought while Snoke lay injured on the ground and Hux was standing with an ignited lightsaber in front of him.  
“Kill him, and we shall replace him with someone that does not threaten to destabilise everything we have built.”

“You did that yourself!” Hux cried in response, “You have never allowed Ren to unlock his true potential, his true power because you know if you did you would lose him to the way of the Sith and you weren’t trying to do that. He was an experiment to you, a way for you to attempt to create someone who used the dark side but had not fallen into the nametag that came with it! But, if you’re itching for a fight, so be it.”

From the back of his belt Hux withdrew another lightsaber. It was styled exactly as Kylo’s old one had been, with the same cross-guard, but it was extremely well made. It wasn’t broken and messed up like Kylo’s had been, and Kylo could sense that the Kyber crystal inside it was whole instead of cracked.

“Snoke is right about one thing, Ren,” Hux continued, “There was a part of me that did want to become your master, and I can explain why to you if you’d like. I built this lightsaber to give to you when you inevitably chose to follow me, but then…I fell in love with you. And that wasn’t the future I pictured for us anymore so I hid this and never intended to give it to you. Since you no longer have one, you can take this and fight me, as your master orders.”

Hux tossed the saber to Kylo, and he caught it easily. It was light in his grip and well-balanced and he felt power coursing through him as soon as he held it. Hux had made this for him for when he agreed to leave one master and serve Hux instead. He knew he should be shocked, he should be angry, and he should have wanted to fight Hux to defend Snoke, but really there was no incentive for him to fight the man.

“What are you waiting for?” Snoke demanded.

Kylo glanced at him, then back at Hux.

“If you fight me, and kill me on his orders, you won’t get any answers. He may have figured out that I am a Sith Knight but he doesn’t know the full story.” Hux added casually, turning his own lightsaber off and clipping it back onto his belt.

“Kylo-.”

“No, shut up!” Kylo snapped, pushing Snoke away from him and walking towards Hux. “I want some answers Hux, and I want them now.”

He ignited his own saber and nearly smiled at the sight of the three red blades smoothly coming to life, not crackling from a broken Kyber crystal. Hux didn’t flinch when Kylo brought the weapon forward and held it over his shoulder, only inches from his neck. He didn’t reach for his own saber, he merely met Kylo’s gaze evenly and waited for him to speak.

The silence allowed Kylo another moment of pause to take stock of the situation he was in right now. Anger bubbled in him, anger at the lies that Hux had told him, anger that he hadn’t trusted Kylo enough to reveal himself, that Snoke had had to force it out of him. He had trusted Hux, had told Hux personal things and received some semblance of advice and support back, but Hux had never once revealed anything about himself.

“Don’t think like that.” Hux murmured gently, ignoring the threat of Kylo’s lightsaber and reaching up to gently stroke his fingers down Kylo’s facial scar. “I couldn’t just tell you that I was a Sith, you’d have gone running straight to Snoke and ruined everything. I had to bide my time.”

“You said you wanted to become my master, that you had a plan for me?” Kylo pulled out of Hux’s grip as he spoke, trying to keep his voice steady, “What was it?”

“To rule the Galaxy together, what else?” Hux scoffed, undeterred from his confidence by Kylo’s lack of response to his touch. “My plan has never changed, even when I fell in love with you. Even now, with my identity as a Sith discovered my plan hasn’t changed.”

“But-.”

“Kylo.” Hux interupted softly, switching to his first name in a move that didn’t fail to capture Kylo’s full attention, “I’m willing to bare all to you, to explain every little detail of my life to you, if you’re willing to listen?”

Snoke shifted behind them, but seemed unable to get up from the shock of the wound to his arm. Kylo glanced at him before returning his gaze to Hux. They had never had such an intimate conversation as the one Hux was proposing, and it was extremely tempting. He could kill Hux, despite being in love with him, if he revealed something that went against what Kylo stood for as Hux’s apprentice. He could do it. He didn’t have a choice.

“Tell me.” He nodded.

“Very well, then I request you move your lightsaber first, the heat is making me sweat.” Hux said drily.

Kylo turned his saber off after a moment’s pause and Hux relaxed.

“You know who my father is, but I have always been rather vague about my mother. I know you always assumed it was Maratelle, my father’s wife, but that is untrue.” Hux began, “I do not know my mother’s name, she never revealed it to me. I knew her only as Master.”

“Your mother was a Sith?” Kylo blurted out before he could stop himself.

Hux fixed him with a pointed stare that was a lot eerier with his yellow eyes.

“Sorry.” Kylo mumbled sheepishly, biting his tongue to stop himself from talking again.

Hux gave a soft smile. “It’s alright Kylo, you’re bound to be curious. My mother was the daughter of Sheev Palpatine.”

Even Snoke gave a small exclamation of shock at Hux’s words, and Kylo felt yet again as if his heart was about to stop.

“Darth Sidious.” He whispered, “Your…your grandfather was Darth Sidious so…you…we’re…”

“Yes I thought it was quite poetic as well.” Hux agreed, knowing exactly what Kylo wanted to say despite the way he was stammering around his words. “You are the grandson of Darth Vader, the apprentice to my grandfather Emperor Palpatine.”

Kylo felt his knees go weak at the information. It was too much. Hux was a Sith Knight, he was Palpatine’s grandson and he wanted to rule the Galaxy with Kylo by his side. Hux stepped forward and guided Kylo the edge of the dais.

“Sit down, Kylo.” He said softly. Kylo did so, sinking to the edge of the dais and allowing his feet to dangle off the end. Snoke cut a pathetic figure curled on the ground below them, not moving but still conscious. Wondering numbly whether Hux was the one making it so Snoke couldn’t move, Kylo waited for Hux to sit down next to him, their thighs pressed together.

“My grandfather had the idea to have a child of his own when he began seducing Anakin Skywalker to the dark side with promises he could save Padme Amidala from death in childbirth.” Hux continued, hands resting on his lap. Kylo knocked their shoulders together gently, making Hux smile again. “An heir would be powerful in the Force, just like my grandfather, and it was an exciting prospect for him, but that isn’t the only reason. You’ve heard the story of Darth Plagueis the Wise.”

Kylo nodded.

“My grandfather stole the technique of manipulating and extending life from him when he killed him. That was his plan in the end. He wanted to continually live, to rule the Galaxy as the eternal Emperor. Clone bodies would have been a good substitute for him, but his own flesh and blood would have been better and so he found a woman who would carry his child. This was my mother.  
“When she born, he hid her away from prying eyes and began raising her with the ways of the dark side in secret. It broke the Rule of Two, but he had to make sure she was a good host in case he ever needed her.” Hux paused again, to make sure Kylo was keeping up and that he wasn’t too shocked by all this new information.

“When did your father get involved?” Kylo asked, assuming instead that the silence was for him to direct the conversation.

Hux didn’t argue.

“He was chosen by my grandfather directly. My mother had already been hidden inside the Hux household as a servant and had gained his attention as she was beautiful. My father was a worm, and would have done anything for Palpatine without breathing a word of it just so he could preen about the other officers with an Imperial secret. When my mother was old enough, my grandfather approached Brendol Hux with the offer. My other was not an eligible host, and so he needed to create a grandchild in order to truly have an effective host. When I was born, Brendol adopted me as his son, the perfect cover for me, and my mother was allowed access to me to train me as best she could. My grandfather would help, from time to time, but it was a tumultuous time for the Empire, and so I barely got to see him.”

“And then the Empire fell.” Kylo put in, “Darth Sidious was killed by my grandfather…so does that mean…that he’s inside you?” He asked, feeling a chill go through him as he looked at Hux and found him smirking cruelly, his yellow eyes glinting even in the dim light of the room.

“When the Empire fell and my grandfather was killed, my mother travelled to collect his soul. She returned with it and revealed that my destiny was to give my body over to my grandfather and allow him to take the Galaxy again as an unending Sith Lord.” Hux explained calmly. “But by this point I had had a taste for life, and power. And I didn’t want to be dictated to by a failure, so I destroyed his soul, sent it back to the Force and decided to forge my own path. Palpatine was a great man but his plans were rudimentary at best, and I had my own ideas for who I wanted to be. My mother agreed it was for the best, and she helped me become who I am today.”

Hux almost sounded proud of what he had done, and Kylo assumed he was. Destroying the soul of a Sith Lord was no mean feat and Hux had done so. Not only that, but he had decided from such a young age to forge his own path. Kylo felt slightly jealous. Everything had been dictated to him, either from his parents or his uncle and even Snoke.

“I would change that, Kylo.” Hux said softly, reading Kylo’s thoughts easily again. “If we came together and ruled the Galaxy together you’d be free to make your own decisions. You wouldn’t have a master, you could conquer the Force and the Galaxy however you want.”

“Finish your story.” Kylo replied firmly, “Don’t try and win me over until you give me a full explanation.”

“What do you want to know next?” Hux sighed.

“Why did you create the First Order? And bow to Snoke?” Kylo asked, “If you destroyed one Sith Lord soul and decided to forge your own path, why allow the Order to have a Supreme Leader.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice in that respect.” Hux sniffed, glancing distastefully at Snoke as he spoke. “He already had a hand in the first beginning of the Order before it became what it is today. I had to hide myself and bide my time and I was powerful enough to do so, for neither Snoke nor you suspected anything until after Starkiller.” Hux took a deep breath before continuing.  
“It wasn’t all bad. Bowing to Snoke became a lot easier when I realised I could get to you. You’re Darth Vader’s grandson, Kylo, and you’re destined for things greater than him. Together we can reawaken the Sith and rule the Galaxy.”

“As master and apprentice?” Kylo spat.

“Have you not been listening to anything I’ve said?” Hux inquired flatly, “We’d be whatever you wanted us to be, partners, husbands, both Emperors in our own right. You could keep the title of Lord of the Knights of Ren if you really wanted to. You’re thinking too much of the old Sith, of the Rule of Two. Snoke has told you of it?”

“No.” Kylo shook his head, “My uncle did.” He clarified when Hux frowned.

“The Rule of Two is old. If I took you as an apprentice and became a Sith Lord, you would have to kill me when I ran out of things to teach you. And then you would get an apprentice of your own and the cycle would continue. I don’t want to be your master Kylo, I want to be with you. Successful rulers of the Galaxy, succeeding where our grandparents failed. It’s our destiny.”

“Destiny…?” Kylo repeated quietly. His head was swimming from all this new information, and from the press of the Force coming from Hux. He wasn’t used to reading the Force from the General, and it was a strange feeling.

“Look at me, Kylo.” Hux requested, his voice still soft.

Kylo did, straight into his yellow eyes that still held so much love and warmth and safety. His irises weren’t an irritated red colour that Kylo had seen in old holovids of the Sith, especially Anakin before he had become Darth Vader, so the yellow was a rather charming colour when you got past the vibrant intensity of the colour.

“Reach out and see the truth in my words.” Hux commanded, “I will let you read me, all of me, and see my true plans.”

Kylo brought his hand up to cup Hux’s cheek, giving him a physical connection to help push through the sickly feeling of Hux’s rolling power over the dark side. Hux’s mind was like a treasure palace when he slipped inside. He had truly opened every single part of his mind for Kylo to peruse, keeping his eyes fixed on Kylo as he did. Flashes of childhood memories floated past, young Hux being approached by a kitchen worker who hid her face, reciting the Sith Code and being lightly punished if he would get it wrong, being told that he was going to receive a special present soon that would make him stronger. Kylo read all of Hux’s memories in an instant and realised that Hux had been groomed from a young age to become Palpatine’s vessel for his war, and pinpointed the exact moment Hux himself rebelled against that and decided to bring the Galaxy under Sith rule in his own way. The plan filled Kylo’s mind, it was all he could see, the plan for Hux to rule the Galaxy as an Emperor with Kylo at his side, royal enforcer and Knight and with much more power than a typical apprentice would have. Hux didn’t want to teach him the way of the Force, he was already confident in Kylo’s abilities. No, he wanted them to put their knowledge together, to pool it and become stronger than any pair had before.

Kylo pulled back suddenly when the first part of Hux’s plan became apparent to him.

“You know what I would ask you to do.” Hux murmured, “But if you’re not ready, I won’t blame you.”

“I…he’s…my master.” Kylo whispered, his hand shooting back as if he had been burned by Hux’s skin. He scrambled to his feet and began to pace. Hux stood too although he remained still, watching Kylo walk back and forth, back and forth as he muttered. “I can’t…it’s just…he gives me guidance and-.”

“When has his guidance made you more powerful?” Hux slipped in. “He ordered you to kill your father and it unbalanced you. He ordered you to kill me, but you haven’t made a move to do so. Snoke seeks to isolate you from the world, to use you as leverage against the Resistance. He will have you kill everyone you love so your only dedication is to him. He will kill your passion for anything but following orders.”

“How can you even know all that?” Kylo demanded.

“I’ve seen it.” Hux said evenly. “Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken, the Force shall free me. Peace is a lie.”

Striding forward he grabbed Kylo’s arm to stop him from pacing, forcing him to look directly at Hux again.

“You are my passion Kylo! Before it was victory over the Galaxy. Now it’s you. We’re already united, there’s only one thing stopping us from achieving our true destiny, together. You want to be free to make your own choices! I can do that for you!” He exclaimed, leaning in and gently kissing Kylo’s lips.  
“This isn’t a test. If you can’t do it, I will.”

“No.” Kylo stated, “No this is a test. But not from you. My final test from him.”

He ignited his saber again and Hux looked concerned this time but he stayed close to Kylo, keeping hold of his free arm. He thought Kylo was going to kill him, to fulfil Snoke’s last orders.

Kylo shook his head and pulled Hux close for another kiss. “Let’s take the Galaxy, together.” He murmured against Hux’s lips. “For the Sith.”

“For us.” Hux corrected him, moving back so Kylo could approach Snoke and end his master’s life, freeing himself completely from any shackles except his love for Hux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/) if you want! thanks for reading!


End file.
